Forming A Bond
by Huggani16
Summary: When Gingka gets badly injured, Aguma is the only one that could help him feel less pain. As time passes Aguma starts to develop a Bond with the redhead. And when Gingka gets injured again, Aguma feels that it's his fault. No slash, just friendship. Never read an Aguma and Gingka...so this is probably the first! So Enjoy! (Shogun steel timeline) ( contains blood, a lot)
1. Chapter 1

After Zero and his friends came back from defeating DNA, the first thing they did was go to the WBBA. Gingka however didn't go with them, because he said he had some things to do. "I can't believe we actual met the Gingka Huggani!" Squeaked Ren. "I wish he came with us" replied Zero sadly. "Don't worry Zero, I'm sure he'll be back before you know it" said Shinobu trying to make him feel better.

When they finally reached WBBA, they entered Tsubasa's office. But what really surprised them, was that all the legendary were right there in front of them. When Tsubasa saw them, he motioned them to step forward which they awkwardly looked at each other and did what they were told. "Congratulations! You guys took the DNA down once and for all, or maybe twice and for all, not sure" replied King.

The rest of the legends nodded and shook the young hero's hands. "Speaking of saving the day, where in the world is Huggani" snarled Kyoya. "He said that he had somethings to do" replied Zero in fear.

The lion beast tried so hard not to strangle Zero. "So you're telling me that you just let him go" yelled Kyoya. "

Um...yeah, was I wasn't supposed to do that?" Asked Zero in fear.

"You were supposed to do what ever you had to do and bring him back with you"Zero shuddered with fear of the beast.

"Uh Kyoya, I never said that" replied Tsubasaas he set protective hands over Zero's shoulders.

"I don't care what you said! I don't care what you thought!"yelled Kyoya.

"Well someone seems to be missing his rival" teased King which he immediately regretted when Kyoya growled at him.

"I don't miss him! He just got electrocuted and now he's going to battle Ryoga!" Yelled Kyoya.

"But he seemed fine" said kite while fixing his glasses.

"Huggani has his way of hiding the pain" Kyoya said in an almost lion tone voice. (Don't ask how).

"So how do you know Gingka is going to battle with Ryoga?" Asked Kenta.

"Because before Gingka left to battle Ryoga and into this mess, me and him were battling" he replied.

"Oh, so you're telling me that Gingka battled you, got captured by the DNA, and now he's going to battle Ryoga" asked Aguma.

"That pretty much sums it up" replied Kyoya. "Do you know where he's battling him?" Asked Aguma.

"Well Gingka was in the middle of the dessert, so I think he's battling there" said Chris.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

so what do you think? Give me your opinion in the reviews. This is like an introduction to the story, so the bonding thing will happpen in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

The lion beats walked with the other legends in the desert that he had last seen the redhead in, along with Zero and his friends. "So, did you finally break the tie?" Asked Aguma suddenly.

Kyoya sighed then said: "after all the training that I had done these past five years I was no match for him. I admit it, it's impossible to beat him. He became really strong. Our battle lasted minutes. Gingka used his old special move and beat me. I swear that my strongest special move was no match to his weakest move. If his weakest move have beaten my strongest, I don't what will happen if he had used his special move" Kyoya was never the type to admit his defeat, but he had to face the reality now. He will never be able to beat Gingka.

"So does that mean he'll beat Ryoga?" Asked Chris. "I'm not really sure about that one, when Ryoga challenged Gingka I could feel his power. He's gotten stronger over these years, and he was positive and sure that he'll win his battle with Huggani" answered Kyoya while walking.

" but Gingka is injured, he could lose." Medoka thought. They all agreed. A weaken body weakens the bey, no matter how strong you are. What broke there trains of thought, was when they herd a loud explosion. They all ran to the sound. They saw a couple of large rocks and peeked behind it. They all gasped at what they saw. They saw Ryog and Gingka battling. There want a stadium (the hole in ground where you battle) so it was battle until your bey stops. Ryoga and Gingka didn't seem to notice the others were watching them. They were too focused on the battle at hand.

Ryoga made an attack and het Gingka's bey hard causing a dust cloud to appear. Gingka shielded himself with his arms from the dust. El-Drago then sped to Gingka's bey from the top, causing Pegasus to be smashed to the ground. El-Drago kept on pushing Pegasus to the ground. Ryoga then ordered his bey to stop. So the bey did just that. Ryoga then smirked and said: "so Gingka, it seems that I'm stronger than you, I'm pretty sure that your bey has stopped spinning"

But to his surprise Gingka didn't do anything. "Do you really think that Ryoga? Because boy are you wrong" Gingka said then with a load explosion Gingka's Pegasus flew up and landed next to Ryoga's bey. "What?! But I..."yelled Ryoga trying to register what had happened.

Pegasus then crashed to El-Drago causing it to stumble back a lot, but not stop spinning. "Ryoga, Did I really hit your bey that hard? This is just my warmup. I didn't even call a special move yet" said Gingka while looking at Ryoga with a smirk. Ryoga looked at him with eyes wide.

"That was just your w..warmup?"he hesitated.

"When you challenged me I really thought that you had gotten stronger, and then telling me to come to the middle of the desert, thinking you might have an advantage on me? It doesn't matter where I battle, what matters is how I battle" Gingka said causing everyone to gasp. Gingka then called his special move. The same one he used to defeat Kyoya.

"Pegasus! Star Blast Attack!" He cried. **(He didn't literally cried, you know battle cry).** Pegasus then flew into the air and came crashing down on El-Drago. Ryoga trie to block the attack, but he couldn't. Gingka's basic move was even stronger than his strongest move. And with that said, El-Drago lost and landed at his masters feet. Ryoga picked it up. When he looked up he saw Gingka look at him with a friendly smile. Not a smile that was making fun of him. It was a smile that was friendly, kind, and humble. He saw Gingka walk to him. "Well, I guess I should never underestimate you again" Ryoga finally said.

"Well it was kind of fun" Gingka said. "Yeah, fun kicking my ass, sure" Ryoga said sarcastically wondering how Gingka would reply to that. "When I say it's fun I don't mean it that way, what I meant to say that I actually look forward to battling you and Kyoya, it what makes me stronger. The stronger the opponent, the stronger I want to be" Gingka replied while looking at Gingka.

"Gingka I swear your kindness will be the end of you" he replied while setting his hand on Gingka's shoulder. "And why do you think that?"Gingka simply asked. " I'll tell you why, Because you forgive too much" said Kyoya walking to them. Ryoga and Gingka turned around and were surprised that not only Kyoya was here, but all the legends including Zero and his friends were there.

"How long were you guys there?" Gingka asked with embarrassment. "Well, well we did see your battle, not to mention Ryoga's mentioning you kicking his ass. So maybe I don't know, THE WHOLE TIME" Kyoya said bursting the end out. "Well, I guess I was too focused in battling to notice you guys, sorry" Gingka said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh it's alright, I'm glad you didn't though, or the Dragon Emperor would have never said those things to you" replied King with a smirk which he extremely regretted after Aguma elbowed him in the stomach causing everyone to laugh. "So Gingka, I guess I'll see you around. And Gingka, don't be too kind to people who don't deserve it" Ryoga said then walked away. Gingka didn't stop him but whispered: "I'll try, Ryoga I'll try"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

so here's chapter 2 please post your opinions or any suggestions in the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

The return to the WBBA was full of laughter and fun. Since Gingka was back, he bringed back the fun that the group used to have together. When the finally entered the WBBA, they went directly to Tsubasa's office. When Medoka opened the door, they all stepped in. Tsubasa looked at the group and saw Gingka so he got off his chair and went to him saying: "its good you're back! It hasn't been the same without you" he then hugged the redhead which Gingka humbly accepted and hugged back. When they broke the hug, Kyoya said: "so since we're all here, why not hang out?"

Everyone was going to accept when Tsubasa made a frown and looked at Gingka. Gingka looked at him trying to find out what was wrong with his friend. "Gingka, can we talk in private?" He suddenly asked causing all of them to raise a brow. "Is everything okay?" Gingka asked worriedly. "I just need to talk to you about something that concerns you and I'm not sure that you would want the others" he looked at Zero and his friends "to know what's going on" he continued. "Tsubasa, what ever you have to say to Huggani, you can say to the rest of, we shouldn't be hiding things from each other" said Kenta while stepping up between Tsubasa and Gingka.

The director sighed and started his explanation: "Gingka, it seems that Doji had a spare plan before he died" he started. "Well, that's not new" commented King. "As I was saying, he's dead now so don't worry, but it seems that he hired some people to finish his dirty work. I guess he knew that he would fail" he continued. "What's are you talking about? What people did he hire?" Asked Aguma stepping up next to Gingka. "I did some research and somehow hacked into the DNA's files and found some stuff. It seems like he knew a 100% that he would fail. Those men he hired are no more than ten men-" he said but was cut off by Kyoya. "Just get to the point" so Tsubasa sighed and looked at Gingka with a frown. "Gingka, I know that you just came back and probably don't want to hear this, but he hired those 10 men to...kill you" he finished.

Gingka looked at him with wide open eyes. The others were simply shock by what they herd. Especially Zero, he couldn't believe why anyone would want to kill a nice guy like him. "Those men ran off before the explosion ever happened at hid in a faraway woods, far from DNA, but close to here. I researched the men and found out that they are very dangerous, each one of them had a list full of crimes they made. They don't kill with guns, but they kill with knifes. I guess they want there victim to suffer before death. That's why we need to catch them before they hurt anyone else. more important, you Gingka" Tsubasa leaned on his desk and looked at the ground.

Gingka was shocked from what he herd, and Kenta and Medoka started to develop tears. Kenta couldn't take it anymore, so he ran to Gingka and hugged him tight. Gingka was surprised at the sudden hug. It took him a few seconds to hug back hesitatingly. "So what are we going to do now?" Asked Tithi. "I know Gingka shouldn't go, but there's a big chance to succeed and bring those men to justice if he did" answered Tsubasa. Gingka nodded understandingly. He knew if he stayed here, the men were more than likely target the whole city. Kenta broke the hug and stared at Gingka's face. "I suggest the strongest should go, physically" Tsubasa suggested.

"Me, Gingka, Aguma and dynamics and king will go" said Kyoya. Then to everyone's surprise Medoka said: "if you guys are going to go, than so am I. If either one of you got hurt you'll have to be treated instantly. And if you say I can't protect myself you are so dead wrong" she said then kicked King in the stomach causing him to smash to a wall. "Why am I always the punching bag?" He whined getting up.

So they agreed. Tsubasa looked at Gingka and put a hand on his shoulder and said: "be careful" then Zero went to Gingka and asked: "Gingka, if someone is going to hurt you in any way, don't expect me to sit and do nothing until you come back" he said rather in loud tone that was like an order than a question. Gingka didn't say anything. "I took Karate when I was younger, so I can be helpful" he then added. Kyoya didn't say anything but he nodded in agreement. "Don't get yourself into trouble" he said without looking at him. Zero nodded and then looked at Gingka who was trying to register everything that was going on. Zero saw the discomfort in his mentors eyes and gave him a hug. Which Gingka was surprised at first then hugged back.

So it was settled. The five legends plus Medoka and Zero were going. Medoka went to get her first aid-kit for emergencies, and after a couple of minutes they got themselves ready and they started off to the woods.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

so what do you think? I think I'll probably update the 4th chapter tomorrow for sure!


	4. Chapter 4

So guys! This is the fourth chapter (obviously) what did you think of the other three chapters? I will try to make the following chapters longer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The walk was quiet, for non one of them had anything to say. Gingka however was lost in thought. This was all too much for him to take at once. "Hey, Gingka, are you alright?" Asked Kyoya walking next to him. Gingka looked at him then looked away and said: "well, it's just sometimes you don't expect things to happen, and when they do, you don't know to react. I guess it's just too much to take in all at once" Kyoya nodded understandingly.

A few feet behind them Aguma was walking trying to think about what he could do. 'Gingka can't defend himself like the rest of us can, that's why he's probably worried' he thought. Gingka and him never actually had a conversation before. He might be called one of his friends, but he knows that he's not one of his close-close friends. It's not like he doesn't like Gingka, it's just that he doesn't know him enough to be called his friend. He looked down and sighed a little too loudly than he meant to. When Gingka herd it, he asked:

"you know Aguma if you didn't want to come it's fine"

Aguma stopped and looked at him. Gingka turned around facing him. "No Gingka, I'm glad I came. It's just that I'm not sure if we're any match to them. Their killers, we're bladers. We don't have any experience with killers and obviously have never dealt with people that carry a knife" Aguma said.

Gingka nodded understandingly and said: "but if we don't then who will? It's not like we can go tell the police that there's killers on the loose. If we do, they will probably tell people to say in their houses and cause a fuss. But if we keep it secret, then people wouldn't have to worry about it" he then turned around and they all continued walking.

Aguma looked at him, then started walking too. That was a Gingka/Aguma conversation. It's not that they hated each other. No, Aguma found it hard talking to his idol. Yes, Aguma idolized him. He was one of his fans. He was inspired by the way he battled and wanted to be like him. That would be awkward if the rest of the legends knew. They would think something different, like he has a crush on him which he does NOT. But he does like him, he wanted to be the someone that Gingka would look forward seeing. He wanted to protect him with everything he can.

It was getting dark out now, and it was getting cold. Gingka rubbed his arms trying to feel any kind of heat. Aguma noticed and walked next to Gingka: "are you cold? We could always rest and make a fire for the night" he asked. Gingka was going to decline the offer but he turned to Zero and saw that he was literally shivering so he nodded.

They sat down near some trees and gathered some fire wood and made a small fire. They all sat around it and warmed up. Gingka put his hands not too close or not too far from the fire. Aguma looked at Gingka and noticed that he had leaned on a tree behind him. He then saw Zero sit next to Gingka. He smiled. That's all he could do. He knew Gingka was the kind that wouldn't mind kids. He often wondered how. "So um...its getting late, one of us should probably stay guard while the rest of us sleep" asked Kyoya.

"I will" answered Dynamis. They all nodded. Kyoya stayed awake for a while. Gingka leaned on the tree and Zero leaned on Gingka left shoulder, while Madoka lied on his right. King leaned back on the other side of the tree along with Aguma. And Kyoya rested his hands behind his head and lied in the other Duden the fire. After a couple of hours they fell asleep. Dynamis kept guarding them. He was used to not sleeping at night because he always guarded the Mist Mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys! I know this is an Aguma and Gingka bonding fiction. But I just to include romance between Gingka and Medoka. This will only be the chapter that romance in it the rest of the story will have the bonding thing...so please read it and tell me what you think**

* * *

Dynamis guarded them all night, well most of the night. It's not that he complained that he was tired, which he wasn't. But when you have a redheaded friend that worries about you it's not that you have a choice I refuse or deny. So here it was the middle of the night or midnight for short, and the redhead carefully lifted Zero and Medoka off his shoulder and carefully set them on the ground then went to the fire and kept on watch.

He looked around and saw the darkness of the forest. He herd the sound of water moving to the beat as the owls begin their oowing (The sound an owl makes). He then herd the flowing of the leaves. The way the wind moved them made an amazing song. The song was beautiful, every single thing or living thing made a perfect harmony with the others. He felt calm. Safe. Warm, which was obviously because of the fire. He added another stick to the fire because it was slowly cooling down. The fire instantly became wild in its spot. The fire made Gingka's eyes shine with the flames.

His breathing was calm, he enjoyed the quietness of the woods. He looked at the group and smiled at their

sleeping faces. He knew that they were going to deal soon with the world number one class murders. He couldn't believe what Tsubasa had told him earlier. Leave it to doji to ruin his life. He then looked at Zero and sighed, he'd had to protect him. He was too young to deal with things like this. He can't believe he actually accepted that. What stopped his train of thoughts from going to the next station, was when he noticed the sunlight creeping in. He looked up and noticed that even though they were long trees, the sun didn't stop shinning through. No matter how hard it was to get there, the sun always tried it's hardest to shine and make through. It was like the sun was a living thing, making someone's day shine with the light that it brought.

He looked down and noticed Aguma waking up. Aguma got up and sat in front of Gingka. "Good morning, slept good last night?" Gingka asked. Aguma looked at him then answered: "yeah, wasn't Dynamis supposed to keep watch?" He asked noticing that Dynamis was asleep. "Oh he was, but I thought that I should take over, no one can stay up all night you know" Gingka answered. Aguma nodded. "Well look who's awake? The lion beast itself" joked Gingka while Kyoya was getting up. "Haha, very funny, I actually like being called that" replied Kyoya then sat to Gingka's right side. "Well I prefer Mufasa or Simba, no Mufasa" teased Gingka. "Well hugane, thank you for your consideration" Kyoya sarcastically said. "No prob" Gingka answered.

"Good morning, thanks for being quiet while I was asleep, I really appreciated it" said Madoka with sarcastic groan. She went to sit right next to Gingka and hugged him. "Well your welcome Madoka" Gingka replied back with a grin after hugging back. "Uuuh, Gingka and Medoka sitting beneath a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" sung King while making the "G"a very high note which he failed miserably. They all covered their ears at the ugly voice. "King stop! You're busting my ear drums!" Yelled Kyoya. "Oh my god, I have a headache, wait...did I hear something about Gingka-San and Madoka-chan kissing?" Asked Zero curiously

"You were probably just hearing things" madoka awkwardly said. "Well I herd it too" said Dynamis walking to the group. "Soooo, Gingka do you like Madoka? Because I know Madoka does" said king with an obvious tease. "You know what they say? When; a girl is in love, you can see it in her smile. When; a guy is in love, you can see it in his eyes" said Dynamis putting his hand under his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, my mom used to tell me that; if you want to know where your heart is, look to where your mind goes when it wonders" Zero said looking at them both but mostly Madoka. He knew she loved Gingka, she always talked about him the way when someone has a crush on someone. She couldn't stop, once she began she would never stop. They all looked at Zero then at Gingka and Madoka then back at Zero. They noticed that Madoka was blushing like crazy and Gingka trying to hide his blush. But Gingka did a better job than Madoka.

"You know Madoka, just with his smile he makes you blush like an idiot" said King looking at Gingka and noticing his blush. "Lets leave these two lovebirds by themselves while we, the hero's of confessions go get some breakfast" said Kyoya. Everyone except Gingka and Madoka stayed. A few minutes passed before Madoka broke the awkward silence:

"so Gingka...leave it King to make things awkward, right?"

Gingka looked at her then looked away with a blush. "Yeah, I guess so" he answered awkwardly.

"Do you really like me?" Gingka suddenly asked.

Madoka' face became hot and her heartbeat became fast. "Well...The truth is..I really do,"she then started crying.

Gingka put an arm around her shoulder and said: "just say what's on your mind" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said: (A/r note: the three dots mean that she's crying)

"I love you...I want you...I want your sleepy confused look when you wake up...I want to be the warmth that fills the space in your bed...I want to be the sheets your fingers crave at night...the blanket that wraps around you all night...I want to eat hamburgers with you...share some bey-knowledge with you...I want to talk about everything in the world newspapers...I want to discuss with you...to be stubborn and quick-witted with you...I want differences between us...I want your flaws...all of them...I want to go into the deepest corners of your mind and never get bored of you...I want to be surprised by the new all the time...I want to look at you like a movie...a living piece of art...always trying to chase what you crave...and capture you..." she then flung her barns around Gingka and captured him in a tight hug while crying her eyes out. Gingka hugged her back with a smile and rested his cheek on her head.

"You know Madoka I love you too-" but before he could continue Madoka interrupted him: "Prove it! Scream it to the world!" She said in a loud tone as in if almost yelling at him. He didn't do anything he just tightened the hug and whispered:

"I love you" Madoka looked at him with a questioning look: "why'd you whisper it to me?"

She asked while drying a tear of her face. "Because you are my world" he answered then lifted her chin up and put his lips on her lips. She gasped at the sudden hug but kissed back passionately. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. This was what she wanted for years. She wanted see him smile at her and only her. She wanted to be the reason why he smiles. After a few moments, they had to break the kiss. Gingka then looked at her and asked:

"so Madoka, once this mess is over, will you go on a date with me and be girlfriend?" She didn't know if she was dreaming or as this all real. Gingka was actually asking her out?! Gingka actually loves her too?! "Yes I will!" She answered happily and hugged him tight. "I take that as a yes" Gingka chuckled.

"Wow! Now that's what I call romantic! We should make a movie called: romance" king said while holding some fish. Gingka and Madoka turned around and saw the rest coming too. "Really King? That's the best you can think of?" Said Kyoya. When the group finally approached them Aguma made a fire and started to cook the fish they caught. "You know Madoka? You are the luckiest girl in the world having Gingka as your boyfriend" said king in a serious tone like he was meaning it.

The now couple blushed at that. "Congratulations both of you for finally confessing your love to each other" said Kyoya with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, Masumane is going to be so jealous when he finds out!" squeaked King.

"Jealous?"The group all asked at once.

Madoka tightened her grip on Gingka's arm as in saying: 'he is mine and only mine!' King looked at them and said: "yeah Gingka, Masumane does likes you even though he denies it" he teased. Gingka didn't believe through his tone. "What I'm trying to say is that me and Masumane had a bet, and If one of us gets you two love birds together wins...so I won the bet...he was actually looking forward getting you both together, but leave it to me to ruin his plans" king said in a dramatic tone at the end. "Just eat now before moving on" said Dynamis breaking the awkward moment reminding them for why they came here in the first place. So they ate with silence and none of them dared to look at the newly found couple. 'Poor Madoka, she just confessed to Gingka and there's a big chance that he might get hurt or possibly die' thought Zero looking at Gingka then started to eat his breakfast.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Please review**

 **note: the bloody scenes will start next chapter and so on until he heals of course.**

 **Ideas are accepted but don't expect for me to write it, if I like it and I think it will so good then I'll write it.**

 **the next chapter will probably be posted at the end of this week, so if it's not this week, I'm positive that I'll have it by next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had tests and you know all that stuff.**

 **so here is the 6th chapter for the story, Forming A Bond.**

 **Warning this chapter is where all the blood begins.**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

When the group finally finished their breakfast they decided to finish their search. They didn't say anything on the walk. Why would they? It's not like they can just say anything. Here there was murders on the loose in the woods that they are in right now and could attack at any second. The group had to keep their guards up at all times in case the murders wanted to be cowards and attack them off guard from behind or above.

To make it more awkward, king decided to say something: "so where do you think they're at?"

Kyoya looked at him and yelled "I wish for once in your life that you would think before you speak!"

Gingka stopped and looked at them with chuckle. "You know Kyoya, he does have a point, we can't look if we don't know where to look" he nodded understandingly.

"We should split up" king suggested.

Kyoya, Aguma, Dynamis and not to mention Madoka looked at him with a look that could kill.

"So what you're trying to say that we split up and leave Gingka alone when there is TEN murders that want to kill him!" Kyoya yelled at him.

Gingka looked at him with a surprised look at his outburst. "Oh yeah I forgot about them being ten" said king apologizing.

"Just do me a favor, keep your mouth shut, okay!?" Said Kyoya then walked away and stood next to Gingka.

"Come on let's go" he told him and that's what they did.

 ** _OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Time skip

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

They kept on walking until they reached a group of trees that surrounded them like a circle. Everywhere they turned, they saw a tree. What broke there gaze was when a flying knife flew and landed in front of them. They all gasped at this and made a fighting position. Then another knife flew and landed behind them. Then two landed at either side of them. Kyoya growled knowing what was coming and stood in front of Gingka.

Gingka looked surprised at this but remained where he was at. Then Aguma stood behind him and king and Dynamis stood at either side of him. Gingka looked at them and said:

"really guys?"

"I'm not taking any chances"

Kyoya looked at him then back at the knifes that surrounded them. He counted then and noticed that they were ten knifes total.

"Guys, I think we found what we were looking for" said Zero also noticing what the lion beast noticed.

"Hey you! Come out! Or I'll make you!" Yelled Kyoya getting tired of waiting for them.

"Oh really!? So you want us to kill your friend that badly?" Asked one of the ten murders with a smirk while looking at Gingka.

"No I don't, I want to kick your ass that badly!" replied Kyoya with a yell.

"So boys, let's get this over with. Because killing a legend is such an honor that I will not ever regret it!" Said one of them.

The ten murders all stepped forward and every single one of them holding a knife in their hand. "There is ten of them and what? 8 of us" said king counting the two groups.

"But the difference between you guys and us, is that we have knifes with us aiming at one person" said one of the ten with a smirk.

The legends all tensed at that and looked at Gingka who was trying to keep calm. Without a warning, three of the murders came running at them aiming their knife at Gingka. Luckily Kyoya was standing in front of him and blocked the attack by kicking the guy in the chest causing him to fall backwards.

Then all at once, the ten murders came attacking at once. Each legend had to fight one of them. But since they were less than them by two that made one of the legends vs two of the murders, which happened to be Gingka trying to avoid two knifes coming from two well skilled murders was nearly impossible.

He dodged two attacks but barely the third one. Kyoya on the other hand managed to literally knock out the one he was fighting and went to help Gingka. Gingka barely dodged the fourth but luckily Kyoya caught the guys fist just in time. Gingka sighed in relief when he saw Kyoya.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kyoya.

Gingka nodded and said: "I'll be, but...look out!" he yelled as he pointed to the large guy that was standing behind Kyoya.

In a flash **( I think I know what you're thinking when I say, flash)** Kyoya turned around and dodged just in time, but the man didn't stop fighting and continued to throw punches at Kyoya. Gingka looked at him trying to figure out how to help him. What he didn't realize, that one of the murders was creeping behind him quietly. He turned around and saw the man pointing a knife directly at his back. The man smirked and pushed Gingka hard causing him to land on the floor with a thud. The guy smirked and knelt down.

Gingka gasped with fear as the knife was directly touching his jacket, and when I mean jacket I mean heart. He tried to back away but he couldn't. He saw the guy smirk at him and felt a shiver ran down his spine.

"Oh, no no no no, I'm not gonna kill you just yet, but I do plan on seeing some of your blood" said the guy with a smirk.

Gingka then tried to punch him off, but the guy caught Gingka's fist with ease and then held his wrist and pinned it on the ground. He squeezed on the wrist causing Gingka to struggle to get his wrist free. The guy smirked and got his knife and showed it to Gingka. Gingka gasped at how sharp the knife is. The guy then said: "what do you think now, hugane?" He then lowered the knife and rested the sharp point of it on Gingka's thigh. Gingka gasped. The guy smirked **(Did you notice that the ten murders smirk a lot)** and pushed it deeper in Gingka's thigh causing Gingka to scream a bit. The guy then twisted the knife making blood flow out of Gingka's thigh. Gingka tried to free his wrist from the grip so he can stop the man from continually shoving the knife in, but failed.

He couldn't get his other arm to do anything. He closed his eyes as tears came streaming down from the pain his thigh gave. The guy kept on shoving the knife in, he twisted and turned it giving the redhead no mercy. He then slid the knife down to make a cut. Gingka literally screamed.

Kyoya's head shot up and gasped at the redhead. He promised himself that he would protect him but now looking at him made his heart beat quickly. He quickly ran and and pushed the guy off causing the knife to be forcefully pulled out. Gingka screamed as the knife roughly pulled out. He gasped and his breathing becoming faster from pain, fear and horror he just experienced.

Kyoya roughly kicked the guy so the guy fell on the ground. As soon as Kyoya looked away, the guy got up and motioned the others to retreat. After a couple of seconds, all of the ten murders were gone. Kyoya turned his gaze to the redhead and knelt next to him. He gasped at the overflowing blood that was coming out of his friends thigh. He panicked not knowing what to do but something told him to put pressure on the thigh. So he put his hands carefully on the overflowing blood and pushed hard causing the redhead to scream.

"Gingka, its going to be alright, I'm trying to stop the blood"

Kyoya said trying to comfort his rival. At Gingka's scream, the others ran to Gingka and gasped at the blood.

"Get away, I've got him" yelled Madoka while trying her hardest not to cry.

She ripped the cloth that was around the wound and gasped under her breath. Her tears overflowed from her eyes as she was trying to stop the blood. It took her 15 minutes to stop the blood from dripping down his thigh. And it took her 10 minutes to rap it up. Zero and Kyoya were holding Gingka's hand as in comforting him while Madoka was doing her work.

By the time she was done Gingka's face was wet with tears and his breathing was still unstable. Aguma looked at Gingka then at his face. He noticed the tears that were dripping down from his eyes. He gently wiped them causing Gingka to open his eyes and look at him.

"Shhhhh, everything's fine, you'll be fine, the bleeding stopped, so just don't worry about a thing" Aguma told the redhead while still wiping the tears that were streaming down his face.

He then noticed that Gingka's tears stopped and the redhead had calmed down. He looked at Gingka's wound and felt sorry for what happened. _'Gingka doesn't deserve this. I swear when I get my hands on the that guy he'll wish that he never was born'_ Aguma thought with a stern face.

"We should move on, it's getting dark" suggested Dynamis.

So they all got up. "Gingka won't be able to walk, someone will have to carry him" said king as in a matter of fact tone.

"I'll do it"

answered Aguma. And that's what he did. He knelt down and gently lifted Gingka off the ground and stood up holding Gingka bridal style. Gingka grunted at the the pain the shot through his body at the sudden movement.

"Are you alright?" Asked Aguma worried he accidentally hurt the redheads thigh.

"M'fine" he answered.

Aguma nodded to the group and they walked. Aguma walked carefully trying his best not to move wrong and hurt hagane. They walked for a few minutes and decided to stop and set camp near a couple of trees.

"You three stay here with Gingka, we'll get the firewood"

Kyoya said to Zero, Madoka and Aguma which was still holding Gingka. After Kyoya and the others left, Aguma sat down carefully Gingka still in his arms. Madoka sat in infrint of Aguma and said: "Gingka, are you alright?" She asked.

But there was no answer. She looked at Gingka's face and saw his close eyes. She gently massaged his soft cheek. "Do you think Gingka San will be alright?" Zero asked siting next to Aguma peeking in and noticing Gingka's sleeping face and frowned.

"I hope he is, when we're done we have to take him to the hospital immediately" replied Madoka massaging Gingka's hair. By the time Kyoya and the others came back it was already dark. So they immediately started a fire.

They all sat around Aguma that still had Gingka in his lap. Gingka's head rested on Aguma's chest while his legs rested on Aguma's legs. (You know bridal style laying on Aguma's lap). They all looked at Gingka's sleeping face and vowed that this will never happen again.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **So what did you think? Leave your comment in the reviews please.**

 **The next chapter I'd when the bonding really begins**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for taking so long for writing this chapter, but I had to think of things to add to make things go together. Expect this chapter to have the bonding the story is about.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They slept through the night calmly. Kyoya took watch then King. It was sunrise now. Aguma slowly opened his looked down at Gingka and noticed that he was still asleep. He saw him shiver so he tightened his hold on him carefully so he won't hurt him.

He looked at his thigh were the guy stabbed him and gasped at how bad it looked. Even with the bandages that wrapped around his thigh he could still tell that it looked awful.

What broke him from his thoughts was when Kyoya asked: "is he alright?"

Aguma looked at Gingka then Kyoya and replied: "he seems so, he hasn't woken up sense, you know"

Kyoya went to Aguma and sat in front of him and watched Gingka.

"I could've done something, I was the nearest to him, I should've stopped the guy" said Kyoya sadly.

"It's not your fault, we all knew whether we admit or not that this was going to happen" Aguma replied while stroking Gingka's hair.

"Yeah, you're right I guess. But what if the guys come back and actually kill him this time, what are we gonna do then? Are we not going to blame ourselves? Gingka is such a great person which makes him unique out of all of us. No matter what we do, we will never be as great as him. Like Ryoga said, his kindness is going to be the end of him which is true" replied Kyoya looking at Gingka's face then at his wound.

Kyoya then got up and sat next to Aguma leaning on the tree. They both looked up and admired the sun that has finally risen from the horizon completely. What broke their gaze was when Gingka started to moan in pain in his sleep.

He moved his head form Aguma's chest and rested it on Aguma's shoulder.

"Is he awake?" Asked Aguma.

Kyoya bent forward and answered: "no he isn't" with that Aguma sighed and knelt back again.

"Are you okay with holding him?" Asked Kyoya noticing Aguma's discomfort.

"Oh...no I'm alright, really, it's just I'm not used to this" he confessed.

"Not used to what?" Kyoya asked suspiciously.

"Well you see, I'm not used to...to...how am I supposed to say this...I'm not used to Gingka...you know what I mean" he answered awkwardly.

"Uuuuh, I get it. You're not used to seeing Gingka like this" said Kyoya in his own words.

Aguma knew that it was much more than that.

'The reason why I'm not used to it, is because I'm not used to actually talking to Gingka and actually carrying him'he thought.

But he couldn't say that out loud because he didn't Kyoya to know out of all people. He looked down at Gingka and felt his forehead. "OMG, he is hot" he said then lied Gingka on his elbow.

He saw Gingka panting and his face was sweaty. "What's wrong?" Asked Kyoya with a concerned tone.

"His forehead is burning, he has a fever" Aguma answered him with a panicked tone.

kyoya felt Gingka's forehead and gasped under his breath. "He's burning up!"

He said in worry. Gingka panted and tossed his head in discomfort.

"Go wake up Madoka!" Ordered Aguma.

So Kyoya went and after a few seconds he came with her. She knelt down and sat in front of Gingka. She felt his forehead, his cheek and became worried.

"Take his jacket and scarf off of him while I go get something to lower down his fever!"

She said and ran to her bag to find what she was looking for. Aguma and Kyoya took Gingka's scarf off and carefully took his jacket off. By that time, the rest woke up and became worried at the worried faces they saw in front of them. "What happened?"

Asked Dynamis noticing Gingka's panting face. "He has a really bad fever" answered Madoka while sitting near them. Zero looked at Gingka's panting face and saw the pain in his face. Because not only his thigh hurt, but now he had to deal with a fever. So Madoka got to work **( a,n: I don't really know anything with medication)** she got a wet wash cloth and wiped Gingka's face.

"Do you think his fever will go away?" Asked Zero with concern.

"I honestly don't know, but we'll have to take care of him once he heals" she answered as she was finishing wiping Gingka's face.

"You don't need to say that, we already know" mumbled Kyoya.

By the time she was completely done, Gingka's panting had stopped. He was calm but he still felt hot. (Not the hot you're thinking about) he rested his head on Aguma's chest again. Aguma smiled at this and pulled him in a more comfortable position. The rest all sat in front of Aguma and next to him.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Asked King.

They all looked at him then at Gingka then Dynamis answered: "I think he'll wake up soon"

They all nodded at that. A few minutes past, and Aguma was looking at nothing. You know thinking while looking in the distance. What broke his train of thoughts was when Gingka shifted his position in his lap. He looked down and noticed his eyes trying to open. When Gingka finally opened his eyes the first thing he noticed that he was in Aguma's lap. **(I'll leave the rest to him)**

 **Gingka's P.O.V**

I felt hot. My body sweating and I felt like crap.

My thigh stung. Just everything hurt. My head had a headache and if possible a migraine, and my eyes would barely open.

When I finally opened them, I noticed that I wasn't lying on the ground like I thought I would. Instead I was laying in someone's lap. I looked up and saw Aguma staring down at me.

In all honesty, I thought that was the last place I would find myself sitting on. It's not that I hate him. He's a great guy and all. But he was just...how am I gonna put without sounding weird...oh..was too big, you know all stuffed up with a mussels. He sometimes scares me.

He's always serious and our conversations were always straight to the point. No joke no nothing. He is a legend and all of that, and supposedly one of my friends, but that doesn't mean that I like him a lot. I don't hate him it's just that I barely know anything about him. He doesn't talk to me, so when I try to start a conversation it's like he gets nervous like trying to get away or...I don't know.

As I look up at him now I realize that he was still staring down at me. It made me feel uneasy and with this stupid fever it made me feel more hot. So I looked away.

I herd him sigh and I saw from the corner of my eye that he frowned. What really made me gasp with surprise was when I felt his hand on my forehead. I looked at him and he hugged me tighter. My face smushed against his chest. I was going to protest that he would let go of me. But my mouth wouldn't open or didn't have room to open.

When he Finally (notice how I capitalized the F) let go of me. I could breathe again without having to worry about losing it like I almost did a few seconds ago. I looked at him and he looked back, he then asked:

"are you feeling alright?"

And that's when I noticed that I didn't know how to answer.

When I opened my mouth as in to answer him because he's been staring at me waiting for an answer, I noticed that I couldn't say anything, I don't know why but I just couldn't. So I just shrugged my shoulders as in saying 'I don't know' and thank god he understood.

What I didn't notice was when the rest of the group were actually around me. So when I felt a hand on my side I flinched making my thigh shift in a hurtful position. It's not that I was scared of who ever put their hand on me, it was just I didn't see it coming.

My injured thigh shifted to the left causing it to bring unbearable pain. My mouth opened with a painful a scream and I panted.

I felt my breathing speed up and with this fever I felt like fire.

I saw someone blurry come near me, I had to blink a couple of times so I can see clear. I saw Madoka trying to calm me down. I saw her pat my other thigh, the one that wasn't injured. I looked at her and I felt calm. She always had that spell that would make me feel calm. I wonder how.

I looked at her again and noticed that not only she was their, but everyone was their leaning over her shoulder staring at me. I felt uneasy but in the same time, I felt safe.

I looked up and noticed Aguma tightening his grip on me.

Was he hugging me? again?

I looked down and saw Zero looking at me straight in the eye. He's too young to deal with this stuff.

What caught me off was the stinging pain that came from my thigh. I looked down at it and saw the bandages that rapped around it. I remembered what happened, the guy twisting and pushing the knife in. I remembered the pain I felt and instantly looked away.

I didn't notice some tears fall down from my eyes until Madoka wiped them off with her soft fingers. I looked up and knelt in to her soft fingertips. I saw her smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

 **(End of Gingka's P.O.V)**

They saw him smile and knew that he was going to be okay.

Madoka placed a wet cloth on Gingka's forehead and every now and then she would change it.

It was now noon and Gingka was still on Aguma's lap. Aguma didn't seem to mind though. He actually wanted this **(no perverted thoughts please).**

"Hey Gingka, you feeling alright?" Asked king bending over.

Gingka looked up and answered, for he could talk now.

"Yeah, I guess".King smiled and patted Gingka's hand.

Then Zero came by and sat nervously in front of his idol. He looked at Gingka's injury and frowned. What broke him from his thoughts was when Gingka spoke up:

"sorry you had to see that, you're too young to see things like this"

zero looked at him and answered in an angry tone:

"with all my respect for you Gingka san, I know I'm too young for this, but you. You're too young to experience this"

Gingka was surprised by his little outburst.

"He is right Gingka" said Aguma looking down at Gingka then at his injured leg.

"Hey, you doing okay?" Asked Kyoya sitting next to Zero.

"Could you guys please stop asking me that?" Gingka asked annoyed at the repeated questions.

"We're just worried about you Gingka, that's all" answered Kyoya.

"Well, you guys ask it too much, too often" Gingka said folding his arms with a pout.

"Can I get yo now, I'm tired of sitting" said Gingka trying to get up.

To his surprise Aguma pulled him closer and said:

"no".

Gingka was now getting mad. No one had the right telling him what to do.

"You can't do that" he managed to say.

"Yes I do, you have been stabbed and if you haven't noticed, you have a fever" answered Aguma with a stern voice.

Gingka new he wasn't going to win so he lied back down with a pout.

"Thank you" Said Aguma.

"You're not welcomed" Gingka mumbled.

And with that, Gingka didn't say anything for the rest of the afternoon.

"He's stubborn, and will always be stubborn" said Madoka brushing Gingka's loose bangs out of his eyes.

Noticing that Gingka was asleep, she shushed the rest of the group.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **So guys what did you think? Sorry for the late.**

 **please review they always incourage me. I'm not kidding. I got a review today telling me to finish it today, and what do you know? I did!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is the 8th chapter? Yes it's the 8th chapter! I'm so excited! My goal is to make between 10-12 chapter. Please review, favor, follow, I literally exploded when I got my first favorite. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask, because I don't mind and I'll try to answer them as soon as I can.**

 **So now on with the story!:**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As the day went on, it got colder. The wind picked up were it left off. It was cloudy and there was a bit chance of rain later on.

Aguma still had Gingka on his lap. It was noon when Gingka woke up again.

"Good afternoon, Gingka? How do you feel my friend?"Asked Dynamis noticing Gingka's open eyes.

"M'kay" Gingka answered.

Dynamis walked over bent down and felt Gingka's forehead. "It seems your fever is still there, but it should go away" he said getting up.

Gingka nodded.

"Why do I feel that you're a doctor?" Gingka asked.

"My white robe perhaps" Dynamis answered sitting down.

Gingka chuckled at the answer.

"Well, someone feels better" joked Madoka as she sat in front of Gingka.

"Well, yeah! What did you think? I may have a stupid fever but I can still joke around, right?" He asked with a chuckle.

"One more question: am I gonna stay on Aguma's lap till we go back?" He asked looking up at Aguma.

Aguma looked surprised at the sudden question and hesitatingly answered:

"well if you think you can sit by yourself without adding pressure on your thigh, then I guess not, but I think it's better for you to sit here"

Gingka nodded but still wanted to get up. "Fine have it your way" Aguma said then whispered something under his breath which sounded like: 'but don't say I didn't warn you'.

So Aguma got up and carefully put Gingka where he was sitting at. The moment the ground touched Gingka's thigh Gingka flinched. Aguma noticed this, so he picked Gingka up again and sat back down and placed Gingka in his lap.

"I warned you, but you just wanted to sit by yourself" Aguma said laying Gingka's head on his chest.

"Fine, fine, don't make a big deal about it" Gingka said annoyingly.

The rest of them laughed at the scene. Gingka folded his arms with a pout. "Could I have my jacket, I'm cold" Gingka said rubbing his bare arms with his hands.

"But Gingka, if we give you your jacket, your fever may go up" replied Madoka.

Then a strong wind wooshed through causing Gingka to pull his body closer to Aguma's. Aguma was surprised at first but accepted it, and pulled Gingka closer to use his body heat to warm the redhead. Gingka snuggled in and actually enjoyed it.

 **(Gingka's P.O.V)**

I never knew or rather felt how warm Aguma could be at snuggling in made me feel actually safe.

Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. Okay, saying that makes me feel that I'm mean. Maybe I should open up to him more. Yeah, I should! He is kind, even though he looks scary. Why do I feel like a kid when I say That?

He's gentle.

How can a guy like him be that gentle?

Yeah, I should open up to him more. That's the least I could do.

The wind blew in again and I literally shivered. I felt him tighten his grip on me. I felt warm. And actually for once I enjoyed it. The wind finally passed, I still didn't get up because I was still cold.

Then suddenly I felt my thigh sting. It really hurt.

It wasn't hurting before so why was it hurting now?

I felt like crying. The pain suddenly was on bearable.

What happened all of a sudden?

Why was it hurting so much?

Damn it! Oh did I just cuss? Don't blame me, blame the pain.

I felt an unwanted tear stream down my cheek. It must've landed on Aguma's hand because he asked in a whisper: "hey, are you alright?"

I felt more tears stream down my face. I felt so weak and scared. I managed to answer: "my thigh just suddenly started to hurt"

I felt him turn me around carefully so I would be facing him. He then wiped my tears and hugged me like that. My thigh now really started to hurt. It was like it was burning. I looked at it through Aguma's arms and cringed. I herd him sigh and he broke the hug. He called Madoka and she immediately came.

"Madoka, he said his thigh suddenly started to hurt, is there anything you could do?" He asked in a worried tone.

I felt Madoka wipe my tears and said: "Gingka, I gave you some pain killers, that's why it wasn't hurting as much. But now the pain killers wore off and I don't have anymore"

I felt her hand on my hand and I couldn't help but smile. I guess I was going to have to bare the pain until we're done with this mess.

I felt so weak.

So hopeless.

Why did this have to happen?

"It's alright, I'll be fine, don't worry" I told her and I saw a small smile on her face. She then got up and sat with the others leaving me and Aguma alone again."Aguma?" I asked.

I saw him look down and said:

"yes Gingka?"

My arms went around his chest giving him a small hug.

"Thanks, for everything"

I said and lied my head on his shoulder. I gave him a smile and closed my eyes.

 **(End of Gingka P.O.V)**

 **(Aguma's P.O.V)**

Did he just thank me?

Did he just give me a hug?

Did he just lay down by himself on my shoulder?

Did he just smile at me?

I looked down and saw his eyes closed. "Gingka, are you awake?" To my relief he was awake. I saw him open his eyes and said: "yes?"

He looked at me straight in the eye and I couldn't help but look back as well. "I...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened to you". I said nervously. Gingka looked away and said:

"don't be, I'm just glad he didn't stab me somewhere else" I saw him flinch from the pain his leg gave him. I couldn't help but hug him. Damn it! Why did this happen to him out all of us.

Wait!

What if they come back?

Gingka can't even move. He's literally defenseless.

What if they kill him?

What if he dies?

What if we lose him forever?

What if I lose him?

I felt tear stream down my eye. I never actually cried for somebody before. But Gingka will be the only exception. I saw Gingka look up at me and say: "are you crying?" I wiped my tears quickly. I saw him chuckle and I felt him hug me again.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

I didn't know how to answer. But I managed to say: "just the thought of losing you gets to me" I felt that he stopped hugging me and looked at me surprised. "Why is that?" He asked.

"It's...its...because, you mean a lot to me" I felt myself break down and I hugged him a little to tight causing him to startle at my sudden hug.

I saw him smile or rather I felt him smile, because he settled in the hug but didn't hug back. I felt hurt by that but I soon noticed the reason. If he did he would have to move his legs. So I smiled at that and snuggled him in. We stayed like that forever. And I was surprised that he didn't want to break the hug. I could tell he was uncomfortable but he seemed to enjoy it.

"Aguma?" I herd his small voice call me, so I looked down and nodded.

"When those guys come back, how am I gonna defend myself?" He asked. And with that I felt my heart break.

"I don't know Gingka" I answered.

Then there was this awkward silence between us. I herd him sigh and then nothing. I looked down and saw his eyes still open staring off to the distance.

 **(End of Aguma's P.O.V)**

The silence between the two was awkward. So to break the awkwardness, Kyoya stood up not knowing the conversation the two had and sat next to Gingka. Gingka looked at him and asked:

"is everything okay?"

Kyoya looked back and said: "yeah, but what about you?"

Gingka looked away and said: "I've managed this far, I think I'll be alright"

Kyoya nodded and said:"glad to hear that, but tomorrow we're going to finish what we've came for. I called Tsubasa and told him that we'll call him once we have them cornered. I also told him about your condition and he said that he'll have medical supply with him on the chopper. One little thing: since you can't fight, you're gonna have to set somewhere nearby so we can watch over you"

And with that he finished his explanation and set his hands on his lap. Gingka nodded understandingly.

"Well, at least your fever is gone" Kyoya said feeling Gingka's forehead.

"How's your thigh?" Kyoya asked looking at the injury.

"It seems not to hurt when I don't pressure on it. But it does hurt though" he answered.

It was getting late and the sun that was in the sky was now setting. It made a magnificent scene. "Never saw a sunset this beautiful!" Gingka said.

The red and purple ray shone into Gingka's eyes, making them wild with life.

They all nodded and saw the goldness in Gingka's eyes shine. They stared at him for a while.

For his eyes were beautiful and the ray that shined made the goldness in his eyes glow.

When Gingka noticed their stares he asked:

"is something wrong?"

They all looked away with a blush. **(Remember no slash)**. And with that they all went got up and went to their sleeping spots. While Dynamis stayed guard for the night.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **so what do you think? Please review, you're review means a lot to me no matter how small it is.**

 **P.s.s: to Me Gingka is cute, handsome, hot, you name it. He's my favorite character and I'll say this now, but all of my beyblade stories will be mainly about him.**

 **So if you guys love Stories about Gingka, you know where to find.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the ninth chapter, I sure hope you guys like it. And I apologize for the wait. I'm aiming for atleast one or two more chapters. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The night went by quickly. No sooner had they closed their eyes they had to wake up. The sun was shinning, the wind was blowing in the trees making the leaves swing. The birds chirping echoed through the trees. The butterflies and bees were doing what they had to do.

Out of the whole group, Gingka woke up the first. Maybe the second since Dynamis was already awake. Soon everyone was awake. Getting ready for the battle.

What battle?

The fighting battle.

The deal was, that they bring them back to Bey City. Kyoya called Tsubasa and told him his plan. They would have been idiots if they didn't bring a phone. **(Remember, they are close to the city but DNA, so there has to be connection)**. And one idiot is more than enough. Kyoya was to call Tsubasa and Tsubasa would send a helicopter to bring the ten men to justice. They all sat around each other and began discussing their plan.

"So, uh...how are we gonna make those guys come where we want them? It's not like we can call out for them and they come" said king folding his arms.

"They'll come, sooner or later they'll come" said Kyoya with a calm tone.

"Well if we want to get this done with, I suggest we leave now" said Dynamis getting up.

They all nodded and got up.

"You ready Gingka?" Asked Aguma before getting up.

Gingka nodded.

So with that, Aguma carefully got up with Gingka in his arms. Gingka flinched a little when his thigh started to hurt.

"I still done get it, how are we supposed to protect Gingka-San when he can't even protect himself, if they don't see him with us they'll probably send some of them to look for him while we're fighting" Zero said.

Gingka was surprised at this. But he smiled and replied: "so you are expecting me to just said down and rest while all of you fight?"

They all looked at him and said together:

"Yes!"

Gingka looked irritated and said: "even if I can't move, I have a couple tricks up my sleeve"they all looked at him wondering what that was.

"But should one of us stay close to him?" Asked Zero.

"I'll stay close to him" Aguma volunteered.

"Aguma you don't have to" Gingka said.

"What did I tell you yesterday?"

Aguma answered with a questioned look. Gingka nodded remembering what he had told him. And with that, everything was settled.

They were now walking, aiming for the center of the woods. "Hey Gingka! How do you feel been carried by Aguma?" Asked King. Everyone rolled their eyes, but they couldn't help but be curious.

"Well if you wanna know so badly, I feel like a little kid who doesn't know how to walk" Gingka replied.

They all chuckled at the answer.

And that was the last thing they talked about before they reached their destination. When they got there, they noticed that the place was surrounded with trees. It was empty in the middle but on the edges, it was full with trees. They went near one of the trees and looked from there.

Aguma slowly and carefully placed Gingka on the ground. Gingka grunted with pain but chose not to worry about it now.

"So...what now?" Asked king after a long period of silence.

"I'll tell you what!" Came an unfamiliar voice.

They all turned around and saw the ten guys standing next to each other not too far away from them.

"So, how about we get this over with?" Asked one the ten guys.

Aguma stood in front of Gingka protectively.

"And how are you Gingka? You feel the pain. I promise you it won't last long because next time I come near you you'll be dead" said one of them.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" Smirked one of the ten.

And the fight began.

Both of the groups ran in to each other. Aguma stayed behind close to Gingka, protecting him as he promised. Four of the ten murders attacked Aguma trying to get past him so they could get to their target, Gingka.

Aguma was getting nervous. What if they got past him?

What if they got close to Gingka?

What if they hurt Gingka?

What if they kill him?

He shook his head no and tried with all of his might to push them away so they would be fighting away from Gingka's reach. All he had to do was to get rid of those two that were in front of him. 'Wait! Weren't they four?' He panicked. He looked around for the other two and noticed that they were creeping in on Gingka. He tried to run after them to get them away from his friend, but the two blocked his way and threw punches at him. He tried to break away from them and go protect Gingka like he said he would but the two guys wouldn't buzz off.

He saw the same guy that stabbed Gingka the last time pull out a sharp knife. He gasped under his breath when he saw the guy lean down. He herd the guy say:

"so, you and me again. Huh? You're injury does look bad. How about I ease the pain and end your life" he saw the guy smirk.

But worse of all, he saw Gingka's panicked face. He saw him trying to move away but it was all in vain. Then the sharp knife came closer and touched Gingka's side.

Gingka tried to move the guys hand away but the guy was more stronger than him. Then the guy told his partner to go, so the guy went.

"You probably want to know the name of your killer before you die, right? My name is Cobra or that's what I like to call myself" said Cobra.

Gingka leaned back trying to avoid touching the sharpness of the knife. "Lets make this quick, okay?"Asked Cobra or rather ordered.

He got the knife of Gingka's side and pointed it on Gingka's thigh. The one he got stabbed with last time. Gingka hissed at the unwanted contact. He tried to move his leg out of the way but he couldn't. The guy then deepened in the knife causing the wound to reopen. Gingka let out a scream.

He saw blood ran out of his thigh and was about ready to pass out. Cobra then twisted the knife causing Gingka to scream in pain louder.

"Stop! Let go! Don't!" Gingka said trying to get the man's hand of his thigh.

Cobra only smirked and increased his grip and thrust the knife even more deep. Blood streamed down his thigh and tears were streaming down his face.

Cobra then started to twist the knife left and right causing Gingka to scream loader, making everyone notice the situation. Kyoya instantly called Tsubasa, and he was on his way. **(How come they didn't notice before, I'm sure is one of your questions)** They all tried to get to hagane, but they simply couldn't.

Gingka on the other hand, was trying his best not to black out. His eyes were threatening to close. He felt like dying from all the blood loss. Then Cobra took the knife out and then slammed it back in with no mercy. Gingka screamed at the pain.

He looked at Cobra, them at Aguma and then darkness surrounded him from all directions. His body at last gave out. His limp body slid of the tree and landed on the ground. He landed on his side, arm covering his face.

Cobra smirked at this and got up. He walked away.

Then a blue light appeared from Gingka's bey pocket. **(Take a hint!)** The light blue light transformed to Pegasus on its own. Pegasus went to his master, he shook his masters shoulder receiving no reaction he then let out an angry growl and galloped around the ten murders with great speed they all fell on the ground trying to find something to hand on wth.

When Pegasus noticed that they all were knocked out by the great force of wind he created, he stopped and turned into a light blue light and went back to his bey case. All the legends were speechless. Then they ran to Gingka who was still on the ground.

Aguma was the first to reach since he was the closest. He bent down and nervously shook Gingka's shoulder praying under his breath that he just had to be alive. He frowned when Gingka made no movement or a sound. He felt a tear stream down his eyes. He promised to protect him. And now he was possibly dying, or worst of all, dead.

He nervously rolled Gingka carefully avoiding any contact with his injured thigh. He gasped at the pale face. He nervously looked at the others noticing their sad expression.

So with that, he took a deep breath and knelt down pulling Gingka's body (His Heart) towards his ear desperately trying to hear a beat. He herd a beat, a beat that was weak. A beat that was clinging to the line of life. A beat that was saying (I'm still alive!).

He sighed and said: "he's still alive!"

He pulled Gingka closer to him and into a hug. He could feel visible tears falling down his eyes, he didn't care if the others saw it, which they did. He just was happy that Gingka was alive.

What caught him off, was a loud noise that came from above. He looked up and saw Tsubasa and Kenta hanging off from the edge of a helicopter. And with that, he picked up hagane carefully and rested Gingka's head on his chest. Bridal style again.

When the helicopter landed. Four WBBA guards took care of the ten murders who were starting to wake up and cuffed them. Tsubasa and Kenta ran to the group and gasped under their breaths.

"I..is he okay?" Asked Kenta noticing Gingka's closed eyelashes.

"The same man that stabbed him last time stabbed him again on the same spot" explained King.

Tsubasa and Kenta nodded with a frown.

"Let's get him to the chopper, so we can take of it" said Tsubasa.

And that's what they did. The helicopter was big. The ten murders were in a different cabin from the group. Gingka lied on Aguma's lap while Madoka was mending the wound.

Zero sat on the floor holding Gingka's hand close to his face. Tears streaming down his eye while trying not to break down. He couldn't bare seeing his mentor, friend, and idol in this kind of situation.

Kenta however was sitting next to Zero tears also streaming down his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing his friend, big brother and father in this kind of misery.

He sometimes thought Gingka as his big brother, the way Gingka would have his special kindness when it came to him. He often wondered what would it be like being Gingka's younger brother.

And sometimes he thought of Gingka as a father. Which it would be kind of awkward when he already thought Gingka as his older brother.

The way Gingka would do the best for him and put him first before anyone else. Who wouldn't want that? Forget about the age difference. He often wondered if Gingka thought of him the same way he thought of him.

Tears streamed down his face yet again until he broke down. He cried on Gingka's chest. The others herd his cries and felt bad and sorry for him. For they knew how he felt when it came to Gingka. His eyes always lit up when someone talked about Gingka. The way he'd react when Gingka would win a battle. If Gingka was happy he was happy and that's all that mattered.

Aguma looked at Kenta's buried face in Gingka's chest.

It was his fault.

Yes it was his fault. He had no one to blame but himself. If he just tried a little harder none of this would have happened. He promised to Gingka that he would protect him.

He promised.

What is he going to tell Gingka when he wakes up, if he woke up.

What if Gingka never trusts him again?

What if Gingka doesn't like him?

What if Gingka doesn't want anything to do with him?

What broke his train of thoughts was when the helicopter landed. He took a deep breath. He looked at Madoka who was already done. So the others got out, so he carefully stood up and got out as well walking with others to the WBBA medical wing. Gingka's fate would be answered there. Whether, he would live or

die.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Sorry for the roughness at the end. But that the plot for my story. What do you think will happen next?**

 **Will Aguma ever forgive himself? And will Gingka be okay? All those questions will be answered next chapter.**

 **What did you think about this chapter? Please review. They always incourage me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Welcome to the last chapter for the story: (Forming A Bond)**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait. But I had to Finish this one day, and that one day was today.**

 **I really hope you review and give me your opinion after you finish reading!**

* * *

He lied Gingka down carefully on the hospital bed and stood next to him not wanting to leave him. Kenta sat on the bed next to Gingka while Madoka sat on the other side. Gingka's eyes were closed. His face was pale. And his breathing was slow. Almost too slow. Kyoya stood next to Aguma hands folded on his chest. Tsubasa and the others stood around the bed watching the doors opened and a doctor and a nurse walked in.

"How is he?" The doctor asked.

"He hasn't woken up doctor Akemi" answered Tsubasa.

Aguma and the others moved out of the doctors way when the doctor came closer. Dr. Akemi felt Gingka's forehead. **(I suck with medication, so just role with it)**. He felt the pulse on Gingka's wrist. He also got his stethoscope **(you know the tool that is used to listen to the heart)** and put it on Gingka's chest (heart) and listened. They saw him frown. He then looked at the wound itself.

"No wonder why he's unconscious, he lost a lot of blood" he said in a panicked tone.

He then told the nurse to get blood to transfer it into him. Dr. Akemi then sat next to Gingka.

"You said he got stabbed again on the same place?" He asked.

They all nodded.

Dr. Akemi sighed. "After we transfer the blood to him, don't expect him to wake up instantly. His body is tired from all the pain and it will need time to rest. When the nurse comes back I want you guys out" he said softly.

They all nodded.

"Did you mend his injury, madam?" He asked looking at Madoka.

Madoka nodded trying to wipe her tears. "You did a good job, as good as a perfectionist" he complimented trying to cheer her up. She smiled.

When the nurse came back, the doctor motioned for the rest to leave so they sadly left without a word. But deep down, they were praying that he would be okay. The door closed behind them and they sat near some chairs. "Crying won't help us, only hope and faith will" said Dynamis. They all nodded. Aguma sat leaning on a wall. He blamed himself for everything that happened. If he had just tried harder. If he just was stronger. None of this would have happened.

 **(Aguma's P.O.V)**

As we left the room, I felt a pain in my heart. A pain that resembles guilt. A pain that was saying that it all was my fault. I would never forgive myself. I'm sure Gingka wouldn't. I told him I'd protect him and now he's on the edge of life, because I~ Couldn't protect him. Because I~ wasn't strong enough.

I sat down away from everyone and leaned on a wall. I remembered Pegasus's face when he saw Gingka in that state. The way he flew and knocked all those damn murders out. While I just stood watching in surprise. Why? Why? Why did it have to be like this? Why does Gingka have to be the one that suffers? Why can't it be me for once?

He always had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Not once but four times. Once against Ryoga, the second against Dr. Ziggurat, the third against Helios's father and the fourth against nemesis.

And on top of all of that he was happy. Had an apprentice. Was famous. Was literally loved by everyone.

Why?

Why does he have to experience something like this?

Why?

He doesn't deserve this. If Gingka doesn't make it, I will never in my life forgive myself.

I then got up and joined the other group. I saw Madoka crying her eyes out. I feel sorry for her. Here she confessed her love to Gingka and now there's a possibility that he won't make it. Sure the doctor said that he would. But I learned in this journey to expect the unexpected. None of us thought that the guy would stab him where he stabbed him last time. That's why I'm more sad than I should. That's why I'm praying, hoping more than I should.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" I herd Zero ask me.

I saw the tears in his eyes. He looked up to Gingka. He idolized Gingka like me. He was probably terrified seeing his idol, friend and mentor in this kind of state.

"He should be, the doctor said after the blood transplant he'd be alright?" I answered.

I saw him nod and sat back down next to Madoka who stopped crying a while ago. I saw Kyoya's sad face. Whether he'd admit it or not, He needs Gingka. Gingka is the only one that keeps on pushing him forward. As a personal opinion, I think he should stop seeing Gingka as just a rival. Gingka is his friend whether he likes that or not.

I then looked at Kenta. Trying to calm himself from breaking down completely. He loved Gingka. And seeing him like this would probably kill him. To me, I think he sees Gingka more than a friend. He looks up to Gingka. Like they're brothers. I noticed that everytime someone would mention Gingka, his eyes would light up. His smile would form and his ears would listen to what ever people had to say about him.

I really hope Gingka feels the same way Kenta feels about him. Brothers. That would be nice. Looking out for one another. Doing their best to make the other one happy. Doing the impossible do just see the other one smile. What's more beautiful than that? **(End of Aguma's P.O.V)**

 **(No ones P.O.V)**

They all waited for the doctor to come out. All hoping that their friend will be alright. After an hour the doctor came out with the nurse. **(I have no idea how long it takes to transfer blood).** The group literally ran to them aiming to get an answer. They waited until the doctor finally spoke:

"the blood transplant was successful, but I'm afraid he won't wake up anytime soon. His thigh has been cleaned and stitched properly. We had to cut the stitches Miss Madoka did to just see if there was anything wrong with it or out of place. I'm really surprised that it's not broken. With all the stabbing. Only the tissue was damaged not the bone itself"

Aguma looked up and couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Well Aguma had Gingka san in his lap the whole time so that must be the reason" zero spoke up.

Dr. Akemi nodded and said: "well that's good, whether you know it or not Aguma, you probably saved Hagane from not been able to walk again" he put his hand Aguma's shoulder.

Aguma nodded and felt a smile peek through his lips.

"When can we see him?" Asked Kenta.

"You could see him now if you want, but he's in deep sleep but not in a coma" replied Dr. Akemi.

They all nodded and ran to the door racing to see their friend. They closed the door behind him and walked towards the hospital bed. There they saw Gingka laying down, eyes closed, showing no movement. He looked peaceful, he looked like he was just sleeping, which he literally was. They walked near the bed and saw the bandages covering his thigh. Kenta sat in the bed looking closely at Gingka's face. He put a hand on Gingka's arm and noticed just how fragile Gingka was. He was a strong blader and all. Okay, the strongest. But when it came to fighting and defending himself without Pegasus, he was easy to take down.

He then laid his head on Gingka's chest listening to his heartbeats.

"When do you think he will wake up?" He suddenly asked not getting up.

They all looked at him not knowing how to answer. How were they supposed to know?

"Kenta give him time, he's tired" replied Dynamis.

kenta nodded. He laid on Gingka's chest for a while. Hearing the sound of his heartbeat. It was calm, somehow it made Kenta feel safe. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Not one of them had the nerve to get him off. Even Kyoya didn't. And if Kyoya didn't do anything, no one did. It was too cute of a moment to ruin. They smiled and kept on looking at them.

"You know, it's kinda of cute" chuckled Madoka.

"Yeah, it really is" replied Tsubasa.

Half an hour past and Kenta still didn't get up. They peeked in noticing that Kenta was asleep. Half an hour passed and Kenta slowly woke up. He got up and looked at Gingka's face. He frowned at the still closed eyes.

 **(Aguma's P.O.V -I know again!-)**

Gingka was still asleep. I actually felt happy when the doctor said that I saved Gingka life, not life... um, his thigh. You know from not being able to walk again. It made me feel a teeny weeny less guilty.

I looked at Kenta that was sitting next to Gingka and noticed the frown that was on his face. He wanted to see Gingka awake. We all want that too, but he has to understand that Gingka needs his rest.

What caught us off was when Dr. Akemi came in.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong, I just wanted to check on Gingka, see how he's doing" he replied.

He went to the other side of the bed. The opposite side of where Kenta was at, since he didn't have the heart to tell him to move. I saw him lean in and then he said: "his breathing seems a little weak, but it would go to normal" he then got up and sat next to him. "His thigh may not seem to hurt him now, but when he wakes up, he is going to be in serious pain" Dr. Akemi said. And with that he left the room.

I walked to the side that Dr. Akemi was once on and looked down. I just want him to wake up. But that would be selfish if I did. He needs the rest after all the pain he's been through. I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and noticed it was now 8pm.

Wwwwwwwwait, it was just 3, how can five hours run by so quickly.

I looked behind me noticing that Tsubasa left since you know, he's the director. But the rest were here waiting for Gingka to wake up. I noticed Zero sitting next to Kenta. The others were sitting on some chairs and Kyoya being Kyoya leaned on a wall.

Gingka's breathing went back to normal, like a long time ago. Which made everyone less worried than they were before. As I look down on Gingka I notice something odd, out of place. I felt different when I looked at him. Maybe that was the oddness. But still I felt something on my chest. I looked at Kenta and he looked back at me noticing the same thing. Something was different about Gingka's face. It seemed more...how do you put it?... more Bright.

We looked at each other and back at Gingka once more finally noticing the difference.

He was smiling in his sleep.

He felt safe, I guess. His tensed body was now relaxed. His eyes showed no pain. I saw Kenta nod noticing the difference I did. We couldn't help but smile too. Gingka would wake up soon, I felt it deep down in my heart.

Two hours passed, and none of us left the room. Kenta still where he was seven hours ago. I herd a low movement and looked down at Gingka. I saw him move his face left and right showing a sign of waking up. Kenta looked down too. A smile of joy crept on his small face.

 **(End of Aguma's P.O.V)**

 **(Nobody's P.O.V)**

Gingka's eyes flattered open, opening them was hard at first. Soon his eyes opened completely. He first saw black everywhere but then the colors began to form. He looked up and noticed a green blur, which was obviously Kenta. He blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes. When he finally could see clearly, he saw Kenta above his face staring down at him. He looked slightly uneasy, surprised and he couldn't help but feel scared. He didn't know why, but he was a little scared of his surroundings. Then suddenly Kenta jumped on him (not literally) and gave him the BHE (best hug ever, or in this case, it was the biggest hug ever).

Gingka gasped not expecting the sudden hug. He herd Kenta say:

"I was so worried about you, don't ever do that again"

by his little outburst the others herd and ran to Gingka. Gingka's eyes were wide in shock or in surprise. He couldn't hug back since Kenta blocked his arms from moving.

"How do you feel?" Asked Madoka as she played with Gingka's hair.

Gingka looked up at her and answered: "I'm alright".

She nodded and then Kyoya asked: "does anything hurt?"

Gingka didn't know how to answer that one. Because everything hurt. His head, his chest, and mostly his thigh. Kenta then finally broke the hug and said: "Gingka, do you feel okay?"

He looked at Kenta and smiled and answered: "well, I guess. I mean just the usual pain I guess" he then noticed the dried tears that were on Kenta's cheeks and said: "come here" he pulled Kenta closer and hugged properly this time. Kenta smiled accepting the warm loving hug. The door of them room opened and they saw Dr. Akemi come in.

"Oh, I see you have woken up, how do you feel? Does your head hurt?"

"I feel alright, but my head does hurt" he answered.

The doctor walked to Gingka and sat on the bed. He touched Gingka's forehead and saw Gingka cringe for the touch.

"What's wrong Gingka?" He asked.

"I don't know, my head just really hurts" Gingka answered.

"I could give you a shot to make it better" Dr. Akemi.

Gingka flinched when he motioned the needle.

"Or a pill, but the shot would work better" Gingka sighed. And Dr. Akemi went to get the needle.

"Gingka san, are you afraid of a taking a shot?" Zero asked.

"What? No. I'm not. It's just I don't like people poking me with stuff, that all. I'm not scared of them, I just don't like them" Gingka answered.

Gingka couldn't help but picture the knife that was thrusting in his thigh. That's the reason why he didn't want to take it. Sure it's a needle, a very thin needle. But it was very similar to the knife. It would go through the skin like a knife. The thought of the knife made him shudder. The doctor came back with needle in hand.

"Are you ready? I'm going to put it in your arm, okay?" He asked.

Gingka nodded. So he walked to the bed and was getting it ready. Gingka looked at it and cringed away looking at the other side.

"Are you alright?" Asked Dr. Akemi worriedly.

"I don't know. Its just that it reminds of the..." and that's all he said. Not wanting to remember. The doctor frowned at this and sat on the bed trying to comfort him. He turned Gingka's head so he would be facing him. "It's alright okay? Everything will be alright. It will only hurt a little then it's like it never happened" he said comforting him. Gingka nodded.

"Gingka, if you want I can hold your hand while he does his thing?" Asked Aguma.

Gingka looked at him and nodded. So Dr. Akemi took out a wipe and wiped a tiny area from Gingka's arm. Aguma held Gingka's hand when the needle got closer. Gingka looked away not wanting to see it. Aguma felt a light squeeze from the redhead when the needle was in his arm. He smiled and patted Gingka's hand. And just how it quickly started, it quickly ended. Aguma let go of Gingka hand and Dr. Akemi put a bage bandage on the spot where the needle was once at.

"Did you feel anything?" Asked Dr. Akemi.

Gingka shook his head no. And with that Dr, Akemi left.

"Gingka?" Asked Kenta.

Gigka nodded.

"Can I give you a hug?" Kenta asked looking up.

Gingka chuckled. "Why you ask now? You've been doing it without asking since I've met you" he answered.

So Kenta hugged Gingka tight resting his head on his chest. Zero folded his arms pouting.

"Oh, come here" Gingka said pulling Zero to the hug.

Zero gasped at the sudden hug and it took him no time to hug back. Gingka chuckled at this. And the rest awwed at the cute moment. They stayed like that for a while. For neither Kenta or zero wanted it to end. But all happy cute moments have to end, right? So they broke the hug and sat on either side of Gingka.

"Well someone is feeling better" chuckled Madoka.

"I do actually feel better" Gingka replied.

"That's good" whispered Aguma.

"How long am I supposed to stay here?" Gingka suddenly asked.

"Well, the doctor did say it was up to you to decide?" Answered Madoka.

Gingka's eyes instantly lit up and he said: "then if it's up to me to decide than I say as soon as posible"

"whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses Gingka. You're not gonna go anywhere, and besides how are you gonna to B-pit if you can't even walk?" Kyoya said.

"Well, anything is better than staying in a hospital room" Gingka answered.

"But even if we went to B-pit it's not like you're gonna be moving" answered Aguma.

Gingka glared at Aguma and said: "not helping"

"and besides, I really need to change and take a shower, I don't wanna be covered in blood for the rest of my life" Gingka said then smirked knowing that he did have a point.

"You know what Gingka, Damn you for having that point" Kyoya said then sighed knowing Gingka had won the argument.

"Do you want me yo carry you again?" Asked Aguma.

Gingka nodded shyly. So Aguma knelt down and put one of his hands behind Gingka's knees and the other behind his back, Bridal style. **(I love that kind of carrying)** he picked him up carefully and stood up. Gingka rested his head on Aguma's chest. Aguma smiled and nodded to everyone, so king opened the door and the legends stepped out.

"Leaving already?" Asked Tsubasa walking to them.

"He was stubborn" replied Kyoya.

"Yeah, well I'll call someone to transport you guys to B-pit" Tsubasa said pulling his phone and calling a WBBA taxi driver. **(I know that sounds silly, but that's all I could think of)**

"hope you feel better, Gingka" waved Tsubasa walking away.

So the group left the building and went outside seeing a waiting taxis on the driveway. So they decided who's to get in which. Gingka, Aguma, Kyoya, Kenta, and zero in one and the others went to the other. The second cab left already, leaving Gingka's group. Kyoya got in the front and Gingka in Aguma's lap and Kenta and zero sat next to him. And the taxi drove off. It took a few minutes till the taxi arrived at B-pit. When the taxi stopped Kyoya got out and opened the door for Aguma since he had Gingka on his lap. Kenta and Zero got out of the other side. Aguma carefully got out and the taxi drove off.

Zero opened the door for the B-pit and they walked in. It was already eleven o'clock when they got there so no one was really out to see them. Madoka closed and locked the door. Aguma set Gingka on the couch and sat next to him.

"Wow! This place hardly even changed!" Gingka said looking around.

"Well, yeah. What do you think?" Asked Madoka.

"It's always been amazing Madoka, especially that couch in the basement" Gingka said stretching his arms forward.

"About that, someone's been using it lately" she said motioning to Zero. Zero looked down.

"Oh, okay. But Zero you'll have to share you know" Gingka said looking at Zero.

Zero nodded and sat next to Gingka. Gingka smiled and said shyly: "Madoka do you have any extra clothes I could use?" Madoka thought for a bit.

"As a matter of fact I do, I actually went shopping after your battle with Ryoga before we left and bought a few clothes for you" Gingka looked at her with a surprise look "you did?"

"Well yeah, a girl has to go shopping for her man even when he's not around you know" she said standing right in front of him.

Gingka looked up and said: "oh, I never herd that one before, but thanks I guess"

"your welcome, I'll put them in the guest bathroom right now and get everything ready for you" she said leaving.

"You look creeped out" chuckled Kyoya.

"I actually am" Gingka admitted.

Gingka then started to get up. "Here I'll help you" said Kyoya.

So he pulled Gingka's arm behind his shoulder and stood up making Gingka lean on him a bit. And with that they started walking. "You alright?" Kyoya asked. "Yeah" Gingka answered.

"You weren't kidding, you do smell like blood" said Kyoya.

"Well excuse me for having blood" said Gingka annoyingly.

They all chuckled at his answer. When they finally reached the guest bathroom, Kyoya let go of Gingka and Gingka walked using the wall for balance closing the door behind him. Kyoya then walked back to the room.

"You know Madoka, I was wondering how do you know his sizes?" He asked.

"I just guessed, I mean he's skinny, and a little tall. Wwwwwwwwait! Do you really think I checked him out?"she asked with a gasp then she turned from happy Madoka to an angry women who has a volcano on her head.

"That's the only solution" Kyoya simply replied.

They all looked at her with face that was saying: 'admit it'

she sighed and said: "fine, fine, maybe I checked him out a little" her head looked down in embarrassment.

"Okay! Hold it right there you guys! I'm too young to understand this stuff but when someone says checking someone out, doesn't it mean like looking at their body" Kenta said with an outburst but in embarrassment at the end.

They all nodded. "Oh okay" he sat back down.

"Okay what?" Asked everyone at once.

"That I was right about you having a crush on Gingka" he simply answered.

"Yeah, about that. I already confessed I him" she answered.

"And what did he say?" Asked Kenta.

"He said he loved me too" she said getting more mad.

"That I do" came a familiar voice.

They all looked at him and smiled. His hand was leaning on the wall supporting his body. He wore black skinny pans (skinny like his other one) and a blue skinny shirt that the sleeves came down to his elbows. Madoka blushed and hesitatingly walked to him.

"They fit!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks" Gingka answered.

"Come here" she said and with a instant she gave him a hug. He hugged back. They then stopped and Madoka guided Gingka to the couch. He sat down and she sat down next to him.

"Is she really your girlfriend?" Asked Kenta.

Gingka looked at Madoka and Madoka looked at Gingka and he answered: "not for long" he simply answered.

Madoka let out a little frown. She then herd Gingka whisper in her ear: 'because she's gonna be my wife'

Madoka eyes lit up and she answered: "I'll be practicing on how to say yes" and with that she laid on his shoulder and Gingka rested his cheek on her head.

"Wow, you guys are the cutest couple ever!" Squeaked King.

They all nodded in agreement, even Kyoya nodded.

"Hey, Madoka. Could you check on Pegasus? I'm pretty sure he did something when I blanked out" Gingka asked.

"Sure, honey. Where is he at?" She asked getting up.

"It's on the table I think" he answered.

She got up got Pegasus and went down to the basement followed by: zero, Kenta, king, and Dynamis. Leaving Gingka, Kyoya and Aguma behind on the couches.

"I can't believe it's finally over" said Kyoya.

"Well I can" replied Gingka.

"Yeah, I'm really surprised that you can walk, the doctor said that you'd be in pain after you wake up" said Aguma.

"Well, I choose if I want the pain to bother me or not" answered Gingka.

"And that's why I idolize you" Aguma whispered.

"What?" Asked Kyoya and Gingka at the same time.

"Oh, nothing" answered Aguma quickly looking away.

"Well I'm gonna go see if Madoka can fix my bey after she's done with yours" said Kyoya getting up and walking down to the basement.

Gingka and Aguma sat awkwardly with each other. For neither of them knew what to say to the other. "Hey Aguma, I want to thank you for everything you did" Gingka said breaking the silence.

Aguma looked at him and answered: "um..your welcome"

Gingka then suddenly said: "something's on your mind, I can feel it. Could you at least tell me what's bothering you"

Aguma didn't know how to answer. "I feel guilty" he admitted.

Gingka's eyes went wide with shock. "W..why?" He asked.

"Remember what I told you before what happened?" He answered.

Gingka's golden brown eyes stayed wide in shock.

"About protecting me?" He asked.

"Yeah, if I would have tried harder you wouldn't be hurt again. If I would have kept my promise like I said I would do, you wouldn't have been almost dying" Aguma replied looking straight at Gingka's eyes.

"I blame myself for everything that happened and-" before Aguma could finish Gingka cut him off:

"stop talking. Just stop talking okay? None of this is your fault! And if you feel guilty? Just stop, okay? What's important now is that I'm alright. At least I can walk again. You don't have any idea how grateful I am to you! You let me sit on you lap that eased the pain. It hurt at first but you're the one that let me feel less pain" Aguma's eyes went wide after what he had just herd.

"And I'm sorry for the way I treat you. I mean when I come near you, you leave. Did I do something to you? Cause if I did, I'm sorry and I'll try to make it right" Gingka continued.

"Gingka, you didn't do anything, I'm the problem really. It's just..." Aguma said.

"Just what?" Asked Gingka.

"You have to promise that you won't creep out, okay?" He said scooting closer to Gingka.

Gingka nodded in curiosity. "I...I...I...I idolize you. I look up to you. You mean a lot to me, Gingka. I want to be like you" he said looking down then looked up seeing Gingka's shocked face.

'Oh geez! Now he's really creeped out' he thought.

It took a few seconds for Gingka to snap out of his trance and answer: "y..you I...Idolize me?"

Aguma nodded.

"Oh, that's something I clearly did not expect" Gingka mumbled to himself.

He looked back at Aguma and could help but ask: "why?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I guess I could tell" Aguma grinned.

Gingka rolled his eyes.

"You're kind, you're generous, you're famous. You put others before you. You're literally the strongest one in the world. People like you. People respect you. You have everyone's respect. You're always the first target. You're smart in beyblade. You can come up with a plan in a matter of seconds. You have rivals. You have an apprentice which he admires you like, a lot! You have a girlfriend! You forgive people even when they don't deserve it! You're fun to be with. You're beautiful! Don't get the wrong idea, because everyone thinks that! You're eyes light up when you talk. You always find a way to protect us. You always calm people down. You make people feel better! How in the world am I not to idolize you?" Confessed Aguma.

The whole time Gingka's eyes were wide open, in shock. He didn't see this coming to be honest. This big guy idolized him? No one would ever thought anything like that.

He then snapped back to reality. He looked at Aguma and saw that he was looking down. He smiled and scooted over, so he was right next to him. He put his hand on the huge shoulder and said in a calm soothing voice:

"I never knew that you idolized me, Aguma. That's really a surprise"

Aguma then looked up and turned around so he would be facing Gingka. "When people say you're always oblivious, they really mean it" Aguma replied.

"Yeah I guess I am" replied Gingka with a chuckle.

Aguma smiled happy to see Gingka smile and happy. He then pulled Gingka into a hug. He squeezed Gingka tight causing Gingka to struggle a little so he should breath but he didn't break the hug. His face was mushed into Aguma's chest denying Gingka any chances of speaking. What really surprised him was when he felt tears.

"I'm sorry, Gingka. I really thought I'd lose you. You mean a lot to me, and just the thought that feeling that I'm losing you makes me cringe. You don't deserve to be treated this way. It's my fault. I promised that I'd protect you, and I failed. You're probably in the worst pain you've felt in your life, all because of me. If you don't forgive me, I don't know what I'll do with myself" he herd Aguma saying between tears.

Aguma is crying because of him? Surely he was hurt badly, but it wasn't Aguma's fault. Something's happen unplanned. He tried to say something but his mouth couldn't open. He felt Aguma's hug loosen so he got his chance and laid his head sideways so he can be able to talk to Aguma and not have to break the hug.

So he said: "Aguma it's not your fault, okay? Something's happen and we're not ready and unplanned for them. To be honest, my thigh stopped hurting as much as it used to, you know why?" He felt Aguma shook his head. "It's because of you. If i haven't been on your lap, it would have been broken. You're the reason why I don't feel pain. You're a great guy, an amazing guy! You're a legend! What's better that that? You have friends that depend on you and love being around you. You even have me. You can always come and talk to me about anything about anything. I'll always have time for you. Let's forget what happened and move on, okay? And you saying that I won't forgive you, you're so wrong. Here you said that I forgive too much. Even Ryoga said that, and I'm not gonna change because of what happened. I may forgive too much, but that's just me, how I want to be. So Aguma, I forgive you"

Aguma was shocked by Gingka's words. He hugged Gingka tighter giving Gingka the signal that he understood. He leaned back in the hug and rested his back on the couch. They stayed like that for a while, until the rest of the group came up.

"Hey Gingka I fixed you're bay, but it didn't have anything to fix so I just admired like every ti-" but she was caught off when she saw the two.

They all looked at where she was looking at and smiled. There on the couch, was Gingka leaning on Aguma's chest and Aguma's arm tightening the embrace. But what was different about it, that they both were fast asleep. So she went to get a blanket and covered both of them up. Gingka's bangs covered Gingka's closed eyes, so Madoka careful not to wake him up, pushed them back. She smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I guess we have to go to bed too, it's like two o'clock in the morning" she said while lookingt the others.

So Kyoya and the others left.

"Hey Madoka! Could I use your phone please?" King asked.

Kyoya and the rest stopped to see why he wanted the phone. "Yeah, I'll go get it" replied Madoka.

After a moments, she came back with her phone and handed it to King. So king dialed the number he wanted. He called but no one answered, so he decided to put it in voicemail. "Dear loser, this is the winner speaking. I'm very sorry, okay not sorry at all to tell you that I~ the winner had one the bet. If you would please send the prize to me I would be very thankful. And also, I would like to tell you that you are a loser and will always be a loser" and with that, he sent the voicemail.

"Why did you have to be so formal?" Asked Zero. "Because he's an idiot, it will be hard for the idiot to understand" relied king walking out.

They all stared at him with disbelief and then shared s laugh. Oh, someone is going to have the time of their life.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Somewhere in America**

Masumane came home and checked his phone. "Oh, I have a voicemail" he said. So he pressed on it and put it on speaker: "Dear loser, this is the winner speaking. I'm very sorry, okay not sorry at all to tell you that I~ the winner had one the bet. If you would please send the prize to me I would be very thankful. And also, I would like to tell you that you are a loser and will always be a loser" the voicemail ended and Masumane's face was so red with anger that he felt a volcano was on top of his head. "Just you wait, king. Just you WAIT" he yelled.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **In lovely Japan.**

King smirked knowing that Masumane probably was upset which he didn't really care since he won the bet. And he sleeped for the rest of the night peacefully.

 **In B-pit**

Madoka went to check on them (Aguma & Gingka) and noticed something and smiled then went back to bed.

They both were smiling!

* * *

 **There you have it folks! The lovely ending for the story (Forming A Bond) please review. I have a lot of stories on mind so expect a lot to come.**

 **dont forget to review**

 **Bye~~! See you soon**


End file.
